Never Again
by Anonymous Panda
Summary: After 4 years since Chihiro Ogino went to the spirits bath house, Kohaku returns! But once he does, he doesn't remember a thing about her! What will she do, and who will she help him remember! [Chi X Haku] [Story contains mild language]


_Spirited Away_ is owned by Hayao Miyazaki! Yes, I know there are many stories like this, but hey…I needed to write one too!!! The more the merrier(?)

Sorry for the lack of creativity for the names (especially the school!!!), and the grammar!

* * *

_My name is Chihiro Ogino, but you can call me Chi for short. I am 14 years old, and I go to Tokyo Middle School. I moved to the city four years ago, and while on my move, we encountered a strange event. You see, we lost our way to our new house and ended up taking a back road, which we thought that would take us there. When we kept on driving straight, we ended up in front of a building! It turned out to be the building for the spirits to roam! We ended up staying there for longer than we had expected! My parents ate the spirits food, and so they turned into pigs!_

_I had to risk my butt to save them! It was amazing on how much help I could get though! But the person who helped me the most, I ended up falling in love with. His name is Kohaku (He is the Kohaku River Spirit), and he told me we would meet once again! This happened on July 8th, and it has past four years since then and I'm still waiting…I'm hoping he hasn't forgotten about me…_

---

"Argh! I'm late for school!" I screamed out in anger. I slammed my hand down on the button to shut up my alarm clock, and bolted to the bathroom. Ever since our move here, I can't seem to wake up early enough to get to school in time! "Thank god I'm an only child…" I mumbled. Well, actually, I'm going to be an older sister now. My mom just found out that she is pregnant, and now sometimes I don't even get my dinner.

I frantically brush my teeth, get dress, and bolt right into the kitchen. I grab toast with an egg on it, and stuff my mouth. "Calm down, Chihiro. You're not going to be late for school today." My dad said calmly while drinking his coffee. I muffled out a 'Why?' and ran back upstairs to grab my school bag. I ran back downstairs and started to drag my dad to the car. "Wait, wait!" he grabbed back his arm, letting me fall down to the ground. "We need to get your mother." Instead of waiting for them to come out, I grabbed the car keys, and waited inside.

---

"Chihiro, wake up! Your going to be late!" yelled my dad.

I suddenly opened my eyes, and realized where I was. I was at school, and I fell asleep during the car ride. I sat straight up, and ran out to class.

"Heh heh…Works every time." He snickered.

"That's not really nice, Hun…" my mom said, rolling her eyes.

I slammed the door open to my classroom and noticed that my dad lied. The classroom was loud with laughter and chatter from my other classmates. I looked at my watch to realize that I was ten minutes early!!! What a wonderful dad! I just moaned and walked to my desk. The next thing you know it, I face-planted on the ground. Those damn popular jerks tripped me.

"Oh my!" said one of them. "Are you alright, Chihiro? You know…Laying on the ground is pretty disgusting…" she giggled. I just got up and walked away. There was nothing I could do anyways.

"Are you alright Chi-desu?!" asked a girl in big, round glasses. Her name is Sakura Hikaru. She has been my friend since I moved here. She is the type of person who is worried all the time. It frightens me sometimes, because I think she'll get a heart attack from worrying about someone so much. "Who cares what they think anyways?!" grunted another girl who came by. Her name is Kyo Miyazawa. She just moved to town last year, and we became the best of friends quickly. She has a twin brother named Akino. He has the biggest crush on me. It's so annoying! He actually thinks I like him back, so he 'claimed' me, and people think _I'm_ his girlfriend!!!

"So, how was your weekend?" asked Kyo, who offered me a gum.

I shook my head. "I was boring. I really need to start actually doing activities on weekends other than homework and chores." I whined.

"Since we're talking about homework," Kyo said innocently. "Did you do the math?" she asked.

"Of course I did the math." Sakura and I said at the same time. I went to the side to look for my bag. I gasped and glared at those damn popular kids. I marched up to them, and yelled at them. "What hell did you do with my damn bag?"

"What are you talking about loser?" asked that same damn girl who tripped me.

"About my _bag_!!!" I fumed. "You know the thing that you bring to school that holds all of your supplies?!" The room was dead silent, and the room was filled with suspense and anger. I saw Akino coming near us at the corner of my eye. "Don't even bother, Akino." I said through gritted teeth.

"Why would _I _take your damn bag?" asked the girl who slowly started to stand up. I rolled my eyes and just starred back at her. "And if I did take your bag, I would get a disease."

The teacher came in and dropped her coffee. "Girls, girls!" she hissed. "You know better not to fight!" she saw me, and was in shock. "Chihiro-chan," she said slowly. "Please sit down…"

I gave her a quick look, and sat down at my seat, I was one seat away from the window in the back row. That's one seat away from throwing someone out the window.

That snob's name is Vanessa. She thinks she is all that because she was born in America. Well, Vanessa raised her hand just so she wouldn't get in trouble for anything by sucking up to her. "Mrs. Harada." She was our teacher, by the way. "Chihiro thinks I stole her bag, when clearly, I didn't. I think she should apologize." That jerk. The teacher looked up. "Well, then. That changes things." I gaped at her. "Vanessa-chan, please clean up this mess of coffee, and you apologize to Chihiro-chan."

"But, but-" she tried to protest.

"Just clean it up now." She looked at me and winked. I just couldn't help but smile. "Sorry about that class, but if you all could sit down." She asked, while carrying all of her books and planners to her desk. Vanessa looked at her coldly, and took a sit herself. "We have a new student to our school! He just transferred to our beautiful city, and if everyone could help him around, please do. His name is Kohaku Nigihayami." she said warmly. "Kohaku, you may come in now."

A boy with teal-blue hair came walking in. He had a black uniform on, with black eyes to match. "Hello everyone." He smiled. "I hope we all get along." And he bowed.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll upload another chapter if people actually want more!!! So, please review and critique!

Critique and flames are two completely different things. Please don't become a flamer!


End file.
